


Karaoke! Sugi-san beats Tamamin!?

by Aqonomic, Iocyria (Aqonomic)



Category: Girl Friends (Manga)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Sugimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqonomic/pseuds/Aqonomic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqonomic/pseuds/Iocyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four head for a bonding game of karaoke and Sugi-san and Tamamin use the opportunity to get closer... In Sugi-san's appartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke! Sugi-san beats Tamamin!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peter S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Peter+S.).



> Written from the point of view of Tamamin.  
> My first fic, I noticed the Girlfriends fandom doesn't have nearly enough fics, especially the totally canon (not, lol) SugiMin ship! I mean come on, it's obvious :D  
> Eitherway, I hope you enjoy!  
> (I'm also new to ao3 so any format etc advice would be appreciated)

"Mari-chin you really didn't need to organise this get together!" I groaned.  
"You said you and Sugi-san would still be friends after we split classes! After the last party at Akko's I just want us to do something normal!" Last time was just a groggy memory... I was pretty drunk, I can barely remember what happened but I know we played the king game and Sugi-san... Sugi-san kissed me. "Mari-chin when will Sugi-san and Akko come?"  
"I don't know Tamamin, they're late"  
"M-Mari-chin... do you think Sugi-san doesn't like me anymore?"  
"Tamamin," Mari caught hold of my hand, "If she likes anyone, she likes you," she smiled at me and I could feel my cheeks redden. "Mari-chiin~" Akko landed on Mari's back with a dull oomph, and Mari laughed. Sugi shifted nervously in the background and wearily made her way towards me. "Hi Tamamin," Akko was still sprawled over Mari and they showed no signs of stopping. "It's been a while Sugi-san," I tried not to sound angry or sarcastic... My life was rather meaningless without her though and I just ended up eating too much chocolate and reading a lot of Manga. Against my better judgement, I decided to ask about her boyfriens, which she had five of. "So what about your five boyfriends? Are they all still in the dark about each other?"  
"I only have two now," her gaze was fixed at the ground and I swear she was blushing. Very un-Sugi-like. I continued being a horrible person and prodded further. "What happened to the rest?"  
"I broke up with them," I sensed something was wromng with her but I couldn't ask anything else before Akko ran by, arms linked with Mari, yelling "Karaoke, Karaoke, Karaoke!"  
Sugi smiled at me and we both followed them in.

"Uwah not fair! Tamamin knows all te lyrics!" Akko groaned. "Mari-chin, let's go do something else!"  
I beamed a mischievous grin. Mari made sure to pick a place with a lot of anime soundtracks and naturally I completely destroyed all competition. Sugi-san didn't sing at all, she just hummed or held single notes instead of singing and she always came very close to beating me. "Sugi-san you're supposed to sing!" Akko was throwing a seriously cute jealousy fit. "I don't know the words, and you do so it's just fair for me to get a handicap," Sugi smiled the sweetest of smiles at me. Provoke me all you want, your joust.  
"How about you pick a song then, Sugi-san?" I smiled right back at her.  
"Hmm... how good is your Korean Tamamin?"  
"I know a bit... I read some Manhua as well,"  
"Well then let's have this one!" She picked a song I never heard of, in Korean and expecs me to sing along?!  
"Apink - LUV? I've never heard of them..." Mari-chin was mostly talking to Akko, but Sugi took the cue and answered her concerns. "They are a k-pop girls' band, you'll like them, isten it's starting!"

Sugi was beaming with happiness.  
SUGI: S  
TAMAMIN: B  
She beat me so effortlessly, she really knows her Korean pronounciation...  
"That's course B for you right there Akko, see, that's what you're-" I looked to see nobodyb was here except for me and Sugi. Sugi San giggled and passed me a bottle of water. "They all left ages ago, Baka, you were too caught up in trying to beat me," she smiled at me and I angrily took a gulp of water. I never lose at karaoke! Sugi twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "You're so cute when you do that Sugi-San," I blurted out. Sugi let go of her hair and wrapped her arms around me, her chin resting on my neck. I could hear her breathing, my heart was pounding against my chest. "I missed you Tamamin" she whispered. "Don't you want to stay with me tonight?"

Sugi's room was tidy, and the only real defining feature of it was the huge bed in the left corner if the room. Her room was actuakky very generic, I imagined it with more colour and grandeure. "Welcome to my place, green or black toea?" She asked, vanishing to the kitchen in an instnat. "I'll have whatever you're having," I yelled into the hallway, because I had no clue where the kitchen was. Sugi didn't answer so I just sat down on the edge of her bed.  
It wasn't until I accidentally kicked backwards that I realised I hit something floppy and made of paper. Manga. Lots of it. I heard footsteps but it was too late to hide the Manga I knocked over. "Teaaa~" Sugi chimed. She went over to me to pass me the cup and noticed the toppled Manga. "Oh so you found my stash?" She sighed. "Don't bother looking for it, it's all stuff you have on your blog," My blog? What has this to do with me? She placed her teacup on the bedside table and sat beside me. I quietly sipped the tea... Sugi prefers green tea, why did she make black tea? "Tamamin... we've been best friends since I met you and I... I miss not having you beside me Tamamin... I know you the best of all people and I miss you the most of all people... no matter how many boyfriends I had or how much of a bitch I was, you were always there..."  
"Sugi-san... that's what friends do... we--" I was cut off by her.  
"Friends! That's the point! Tamamin I..." she fumbled with her tongue and stumbled on her words, but I could see the tears well up in her eyes as she pierced mine with her beautiful lush green, "I don't want to just be friends Tamamin! No matter how many guys I'd date, I was always thinking about you... Please, Tamamin, be my girlfriend!"

“Hey Tamamin, I’m sorry if I’m too pushy~” Sugi.san and I were cuddling in her bed, our legs in an entangled mess, our bodies practically one. Sugi somehow managed to get her shirt off AGAIN, I noticed how beautiful she really was. “It’s okay Sugi, I’ll do anything for you~” I chimed and kissed her.  “Itadakimasu! Your lipstick is delicious Tamamin, I want to eat you all night long,” she kissed me back, sliding her tongue between my lips, twisting and turning it until I finally opened up and her tongue met with mine. We broke away from each other after what seemed like an eternity. Sugi slowly and very seductively untangled herself from me and took off her jeans. “I’m going to take a shower darling, you can take it next,” I nodded, I couldn’t really speak, after all this was quite a first! I have done it before but not with a girl…  
I took the chance of Sugi's absence to think about my choices and mostly my sexuality. I like Sugi, I do and I like her in... that way as well... I slowly reached under my skirt... But I also like boys... A wet patch was forming on my panties, yeah oops too much cuddling and talking about nudity and stuff. "I'm out Tamamin!" Sugi emerged completely naked from the shower with a towel slung acorss her arm. "Oh my god Sugi, you're so amazing I'm just going to take a shower real quick!" I blurted out and dashed to the bathroom.  
The warm water calmed me down as it made its way down my body. I don't know what to do... Sugi-san... what are you doing to me... "I thought you'd take the cue, my love. Is something wrong?" Sugi came into the shower and stood behind me, gently kissing the back of my neck and tracing her fingers down my back all the way to my legs, just to retrace her steps again. "Sugi-san I..." my throat felt arid as a desert, the words wouldn't come out... I'm choking... how? Why? "Call me just Sugi please," she stopped moving her fingers around on my back to my relief and instead let her arms hang in fron of my body, very close, too close, to that. "I'm unsure about my sexuality," I felt like killing myself. "You can like both girls and boys, you know?" Sugi laid her head on my shoulder and reached her arms out to turn off the water. The feeling of her breasts pushing against my back... uwaaah! "I love you, Sugi," I squirmed in her embrace until I was facing her. Her deep brown eyes pierced mine. "I love you too Tamami, and I'll let you set the pace, besides I'm sure yiu want to," she teased, "Itadakimasu~" she leaned in and just put her mouth in front of mine, her eyes closed. I realised she was waiting for me to start the kiss when I was ready. I pulled her head into mine with both hands and our bodies colided with a wet thump. Our tounges danced a charming ballet in and out of our mouths. Her hands remained at the same spot at my hips, unmoving. I broke the kiss and pressed my forehead against hers. Her cheeks were red and she breathed heavily, I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her again, and again, and again... until my hands slowly found her neck, her collarbone... I slowly moved my lips downwards, to her neck and collarbone, tracing her shoulders and back with my fingernails, I could feel her shivering with anticipation, every inch of her skin tense, ready. I decided to use my profound reading of Manga to my advantage. I trailed my tongue down through her thorax and back up to her nipple in circles. "Ha~aah," she exhaled in pleasure, pushing hee fingers through my hair and pushing me closer slightly. I didn't mind in the slightest and continued gently teasing her, moving between her breasts every so often. "Haa~ Just, just, do me already Tamamin!" Sugi pleaded lifting her legs and wrapping them around my back pushing me onto her. I obliged, and trailed down her stomach with kisses eventually reaching her crotch. I could hear her breathing speed up. "Oh you reallly want me don't you Sugi," I teased her, running my tongue along her inner thigh from her crotch to her knee and back. "I can feel you going crazy Sugi, do you really want me so bad?" Her face was red as a pepper, "I want you Tamamin I want all of you, I want you to stick make my lewd fantasies come true," I grinned and trailed my tongue in large circles around her crotch. "T-T-Tamamin! Please just--!" I grinned and trailed my toungue all the way back up to her neck until our noses were touching again. "Itadakimasu" I whispered. Sugi's breathing became much more erratic the second I dug in and became intertwined with moans of variying pitch and volume. Her hands found their way into my hair again... She winced and her wholw body tensed up, pulling me closer. I leapt up immediately with a look of concern in my eyes, Sugi smiled at me. "I'm fine, please don't stop Tamamin," I retreated back down and slowly toyed with a finger, doing circles around her crotch and eventually plunging it in. Sugi yelped and jumped back. "Tamamin oh my god I'm so sorry... I--" She huddled in the corner but I saw what she was trying to hide. "You're a virgin Sugi-san?" She was hiding behind her knees like a little kid who tries not to cry. "I am, so what?" She scoffed. "And you don't masturbate either?" I slowly crawled closer to her on all fours. "SO WHAT!?" She yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THA--" I silenced her by pressing our lips together and forcing her tongue to focus on mine instead of articulating words. "Absolutely nothing, angel. I'll be gentle," I cooed. "No way you devil, it's my turn and I'm taking you to my bed."


End file.
